Driver assistance systems, especially for trucks, are used to reduce the severity of accidents or to avoid accidents entirely through autonomous braking—which may also be partial braking—shortly before any impending collision with vehicles traveling ahead. In order to generate the necessary signals for triggering the autonomous braking, a sensing device for detecting vehicles traveling ahead is utilized.
A disadvantage of conventional driver assistance systems is that autonomous braking can be prematurely terminated. This can increase the danger of collision and the intensity of any collision.